Corrugating machines as corrugated fiberboard manufacturing devices include a single facer that forms a single-faced corrugated fiberboard, and a double facer that sticks bottom linerboard paper onto a single-faced corrugated fiberboard to form a double-faced corrugated fiberboard. The single facer performs waveform processing of corrugated paper (corrugating medium) supplied from a mill roll stand, and sticks a top linerboard supplied from another mill roll stand onto the corrugated paper to form a single-faced corrugated fiberboard. The single-faced corrugated fiberboard formed by the single facer is sent to a bridge provided on the downstream side, and is sent to the double facer on the downstream side in accordance with the speed thereof while being stored in the bridge. The double facer sticks a bottom linerboard, which is sent from a mill roll stand separately provided, onto the single-faced corrugated fiberboard sent from the bridge, and forms a double-faced corrugated fiberboard. After predetermined slits or predetermined ruled lines are formed in a conveying direction by slitter scorers in the double-faced corrugated fiberboard that has passed through this double facer, the double-faced corrugated fiberboard is cut into corrugated fiberboards in the width direction by a cutter device, and the cut corrugated fiberboards are stacked on a stacker and are discharged sequentially.
In this corrugating machine, since the single facer sticks the top linerboard onto the corrugating medium to form the single-faced corrugated fiberboard, a glue application device that applies a glue solution to apexes of a waveform of the corrugating medium is provided. Additionally, since the double facer sticks the bottom linerboard onto the corrugating medium of the single-faced corrugated fiberboard formed by the single facer to form the double-faced corrugated fiberboard, a glue application device that applies the glue solution to the apexes of the waveform of the corrugating medium (single-faced corrugated fiberboard) is provided. These glue application devices make the glue solution stored in the glue solution tank adhere to the glue application roll, adjust the glue solution adhered to this glue application roll to a set film thickness with a doctor roll, and then transfer the glue solution on the glue application roll to the apexes of the corrugating medium.
In the related art, for example, a glue application device (liquid transfer device) described in PTL 1 includes regulating parts that are disposed apart from each other in an axial direction of an applicator roll as a glue application roll inside a glue solution tank, and block valley portions that commonly abut against opposed peripheral surfaces of a doctor roll and the applicator roll and are defined near contact portions of both the rolls, to a pair of damming plates capable of being brought close to and separated from each other. This glue application device adjusts the positions of the damming plates in accordance with the width dimension of a corrugating medium, and prevents surplus glue solution from adhering to regions longer than the width dimension of the corrugating medium.
Additionally, for example, a glue application device (a glue application device of a single facer) described in PTL 2 presets the positions of glue dams (equivalent to the damming plates described in PTL 1), on the basis of data regarding the positions of paper edges of a corrugating medium. This glue application device precisely aligns the positions of the glue dams with paper end positions of the corrugating medium so as to always obtain an optimum glue application width.
Additionally, for example, a fabric application method described in PTL 3 detects left and right lug edge locations of fabric that travels before application, respectively, and moves side plates independently in accordance with the amount of displacement of the lug edges, respectively such that the side plates (equivalent to damming plates described in PTL 1) are located inside of the lug edges by predetermined amounts.